Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid
by impression
Summary: Ranma and Ryouga are coming home from China after getting cured, implied slashiness, short and pointless!


Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid  
by Minako  
  
Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm kinda using it without  
permission, but since I'm not making any cash off it, I'll hope she  
doesn't mind. ^_^  
  
In this fic, Ranma is supposed to have feelings towards Ryouga. If you  
don't like that and think it's icky, don't read it. Personally, I think they'd be cute. ^_^  
  
-------  
  
Ranma squinted up at the sun. Why was it always sunny? It never  
seemed to rain anymore now that he was cured. He didnt't really mind,  
the sun was better than rain, curse or no curse. He sat up in his  
sleeping bag and yawned, knowing he'd get no more sleep as long as the  
sun shone in his eyes.  
  
He was in a nice forested area with a small stream running  
nearby, and some shelter from the trees overhead. It was a camper's  
dream, though Ranma knew they wouldn't be there past noon. He sighed.  
He was already sick of travelling again, and it was still a long way  
back to Japan, three days about. He glared at his travelling companion.  
More like three months, knowing his directional sense.   
  
Ryouga snored. Shaking his head, Ranma stood up and began  
hunting through his bag for food. Ryouga snored again. Ranma turned to  
wake him up and make him be quiet, but found himself staring.  
  
Ranma swallowed hard. He'd originally written the feeling off  
as a part of his curse, just a little token from his girl side, but now  
that he was cured, he couldn't use that excuse. He forced himself to  
look away, 'Guys DON'T look at other guys like that!' he yelled at  
himself before turning and hunting through his bag again, rather  
noisily this time.  
  
"Shut up..." Ryouga's tired voice sounded irritated. That was  
probably because Ryouga was irritated.   
  
"No, I'm lookin' for something." Ryouga growled. "I'm hungry!"  
Ranma was on the defensive now. Ryouga growled again, but didn't say  
anything. Ranma turned to look at him.   
  
Ryouga had sat up now, and his hair was sticking straight up in  
a few places, and out to the sides in others. Ranma tried not to laugh,  
he looked silly, and kinda... Ranma smothered the thought. 'I didn't  
just think that, I didn't just think that, I DID NOT think that...' he  
told himself frantically, turning away and concentrating on his bag.   
  
Time passed, and there was silence. Ranma continued to search  
through his bag, until finally he came out with something. Turning, he  
saw Ryouga stretching not far away. The Lost Boy rose out of his  
stretch and grinned at Ranma.   
  
"Wanna spar?" The question was more than a little bit  
predictable. Ranma shook his head.  
  
"No, I wanna eat." With that, Ranma dropped his small pile of  
cooking equipment on the ground in front of him and began work,  
concentrating on the rice in front of him rather than Ryouga.  
  
The silence that fell over the area made him uncomfortable, but  
he didn't say anything to break it, and neither did Ryouga. After a  
time, Ryouga came and sat beside him. Ranma stiffened a bit, but forced  
himself to relax, staring at the food and not the boy beside him.  
  
He had found he liked travelling with Ryouga, despite the lost  
boy's sense of direction and the odd feelings Ranma would get around  
him every so often. It was definately better than travelling with his  
old man. Ryouga yawned, and Ranma used that as an excuse to glance over  
at him. He was staring up at the sky, blushing a little bit. Ranma  
shook his head and turned back to his work. He was probably daydreaming  
about Akane again. Ranma smiled as he poked at the rice, wishing it  
would cook faster.   
  
He remembered when he'd been on the road before, he'd be lucky  
if he got breakfast, unlike Ryouga, Genma hadn't tended to ask Ranma if  
he felt like sparring in the mornings.  
  
Removing the rice from the small pot it was in, Ranma passed a  
bowl to Ryouga, and kept one for himself.  
  
He sat and ate, doing his best to ignore Ryouga, but having a  
few problems with it. When he was done, he stood up and stretched  
himself. When he was done, he turned and raised an eyebrow at Ryouga.  
  
"Still up for sparring?" Ryouga grinned and hopped to his feet,  
landing in a defensive stance.  
  
"You bet." And they were off. They fell into the familiar  
rhythm of fighting and tossing insults at each other.  
  
After a long while, they stopped, and headed on their way  
again. Walking slowly, they headed in the general direction of Japan,  
straying farther and farther off the path they should've been taking.  
Ranma sighed as he noticed this, but said nothing. Some things are  
better left unsaid.  
  
-------  
  
This fic originally started off from Ranma's point of view,  
then changed to Ryouga's. I finished it, didn't like it, and changed it  
so it was only Ranma's point of view. I was going to write the same  
scene from Ryouga's point of view, and I still might, but I haven't  
gotten around to it yet. This is my second Ranma Ryouga slash fic,  
though it's the only one I've posted. I wrote one for Valentines day a  
long time ago, but it still needs work ^_^; C&C are more than welcome  
PLEASE. Flames make me cry, but I don't mind constructive criticisms. 


End file.
